Fan what?
by Riddle Goddess
Summary: See what happens when the characters find fanfiction. Set after the serpent's shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I got this idea from Scented Of Roses and she gave me permission to use her idea. So on with the story!**

* * *

><p>S <strong>There's a story about <em>us<em>?**

A

D

I

E

Hullo, it's Sadie. You know, the sister to Carter kane. Helped defeat the huge snake. You know. Ok, if you didn't know you wouldn't be listening to this. And this time I'm recording without my brother, seeing as he's busy in the first nome. Now that he was pharoph and all, he doesn't have much spare time. It's kinda creepy seeing that uncle Amos is the Chief Lector. Jaz and Walt took over training in the 21st nome. They were currently dating, but I didn't really mind for some reason.

Anyways, I was just minding my own business when I found this strange website. It poped up when I typed in 'Kane'. _Hmm._ How... interesting. What the Ra is sanubis and salt?

* * *

><p><strong>You know, this is going to be a prequel chapter. The first to review gets to add a new character to this story! A god or goddess <em>only.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok since the first reviewer did not add a character, the third reviewer does. And it's... Anubis! Hope you like it my pretty kitty7!**

* * *

><p>After reading some <em>quite<em> embarassing stories, I decided to have dinner on this really classy resturant that over looked the river. The lights of Manttahan glittered in the dark and- was a flying horse? Two flying horses seemed to fly to the empire state building. Their riders were a darked-haired boy with sea green eyes and a blond girl with grey eyes that seem to calculate youy every move. No, I must have imagined it. I can't help but think about the time Carter mentioned seeing a flying horse near the mepire state building. Ok, I really need some time off from magic.

Anyways, the cafe was next to a graveyard, which I wouldn't have seen if a voice inside hadn't whispered _Sadie_. Honestly? Anubis nearly gave me a heart attack. I walked over to the graveyard and went inside. Instantly, Anubis made the place half his world and mine. Everything outside the graveyard became blurry and unfocused.

"Anubis. Can you learn not to sneak up on people like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

He pursed his lips and I had a feeling he wasn't here for a chat. Strangely enough, I had a feeling he was trying not to laugh."Your brother and Horus wishes to talk to you".

He gestured toward the pure black rectangle and I walked right through.

On the other side, the halls of ages glittered from all the colours of the, well, ages. If you haven't been there, it's amazing. The ages are _on _the walls and the hall expands for every new year. Just don't step off the carpet. If you do, _do not _touch the pictures. I did once and it almost killed me. But that's a story for another time.

So, my brother was sitting on the throne with my uncle on the steps. It's kind of a weird sight, but you get used to it. My brother was hosting Horus and Horus was standing beside him at the same time. See gods can be at many places at the same time. Well, if you didn't that, you wouldn't be reading this, would you?

"Carter," he said, "Sadie, I have somethink important to show you." He took out a laptop-yeah, that's right, Horus discovered the internet. I felt kinda bad for Carter when Horus kept talking non-stop about it. But that's another story. He turned the laptop around and I saw that it was on fan fiction. net. Uh oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I have no idea what happens in the Serpent's Shadow. I'm just making most of the future stuff up. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted a cliffhanger, the next chapter will be at least 1000 words, 'kay? Don't forget to reivew!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 some zarter

**A big round of applause for C00K13 QU33N cause she came up with this idea in the first place. Also, a digital ice cream cone for all my excellent reviewers! By the way, I know what salt is, I'm doing this from _Sadie's_ point of view.**

* * *

><p>He said "the stories about you guys are quite... <em>interesting.<em>" Really, cause that is _not_ how I interpreted it at all. "you will be required to read them to look for possible magicians or rebel magicians trying to convince others that you are bad."

Please. He just used that as an excuse to embarass us. He was still somewhat mad that Ra replaced him as king, even though it was just for a while and necessary to end the war. Also, we were doing a great job finding new recruits for the house of life, thank you very much.

Horus turned to Anubis and said "this includes you".

He looked quite surprised at that. It was kind of funny to see anubis's eyebrows trying to escape his face. I thought he might argue about it, but instead he said "Of course, Lord Horus."

Horus nodded and disappeared. In his place was three laptops. I picked up one and went to fan fiction. net. I looked at the boys- sorry, my brother and the god.

"Well, didn't you hear him?" I asked.

They shook off the shock and started reading. The bad thing? Zia wasn't here. If fact... _hmm._ I had an idea. However, Anubis _sat right beside me_. I seriously hope he couldn't hear my heart pounding. I was aware of how close he was to me and that I could hear him breathing. I toterated it for 3 extremely embarassing stories. I looked up. Carter and Anubis's faces were just as red.

"Well, I'm going to do some... stuff. Yeah. See ya." Honestly, it's not like me to be that nervous. But can you blame me? I did _not_ want to be anywhere near Anubis while I read these embarassing stories.

I walked down the hall and got the heck out of there. I decided to visit zia. If we were going to read these stories. It wasn't fair that Anubis had to be there and Zia didn't. Luckily for me, Zia was in the First nome and Carter still didn't have the guts to ask her out. If this wouldn't ignite a spark between them, nothing would.

I went to Zia's room and found her meditating. Typical Zia. I managed to convince her to come to the hall of the ages. Oh, what a surprise Carter was going to get!

* * *

><p>When we got there, Carter's and Anubis's faces were so red I couldn't help bursting out laughing. Even Zia, Miss. Serious, cracked a smile. Their faces turned even redder. Honestly, their faces were redder than Set, and that's saying something.<p>

"Wow, those stories must be really ... something". I said.

Zia frowned. "What stories?"

I grinned. Carter's face became even _more_ red or a darker red. He looked like he wanted to die there and then.

"Something Horus showed us, he wants us to use it to find more magicians." He mumbled.

"Would you like to help us?" I asked. I was ignoring the glares from Carter. Seriously, I really wish I could take a picture of that to show them, like, twenty years in the future or on facebook. That's right, I have facebook. I do have more time without teaching trainees and worrying about Aphosis. I just look for more magicians and I find, like, 10 a month which is _a lot_.

Besides, if Horus was going to torture Anubis and me with it. Why not include Carter and Zia? Carter looked like he was torn being dying of embarassment and killing me. Seriously, I really wish I had a camera with me.

I picked up a laptop and showed Zia some of the stories about her. The look on her face was priceless. I told her to read alone with Carter. This is going to be _good._

* * *

><p>It was silent in there. <em>Too<em> silent. I hadn't realized I was asleep until I woke up. _Oh, it was just a nightmare. Horus didn't make us read the horrifing stories._ So I thought, until I saw Zia, Carter, and Anubis on the floor of the hall of the Ages. At least I didn't go on a ba trip. Those are quite disturbing, even when they're important. Someone had wrapped a blanket around each of us.I groaned, which woke up Zia. She was quite startled.

"What time is it?" I asked, remembering that Zia always knew the time.

"Huh? Oh, it's 6:24." She replied.

"What? But I never wake up this early."

She gave a faint smile before drifting back to sleep. I decided to get changed. My clothes had a certain aroma now that I'd slept in them. Luckily, I always keep a spare. I decided to go somewhere private to change, cause there is no way I'm changing in the Halls, expecially with two guys that near.

When I came back, I decided to look at the images. Can you blame me? They were that amazing. I focused on one in particular. It seemed familiar, when I realized I was looking into the same picture I was drawn to two years ago. It was the birthday of Osiris and the day Set was king for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I hope you liked it! This is so over 1000 words just like I promised! Also, review, review, and review! Seriously, only 9 reviews?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 some sanubis

**Just to be clear, this is 2 years into the future and I have no idea what stories are on fanfiction then... or do I... O.o**

**No, I don't, but did you fall for the whole seeing into the future thing? XD**

* * *

><p>No way, this was not possible. I saw the party as usual, but I could see <em>me<em>. Watching Osiris and Isis for the first time. I watched Anubis talk to me then leave and my past self turned my attention back to Osiris. Was this even possible?

"That was the first time we met" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Anubis. Either he had snuck up me or used his godly powers to appear behind me. Do you have any idea how _creepy_ that is?

"I still remember it as if it was yesturday. Lord Osiris celebrating his birthday when a fair maiden appeared before me. She had hair like the sun, eyes like the Nile, and fair skin. She resembled Isis's host quite well. I was quite mystified by you when I asked if you were a ghost. And you nodded when I asked if you were a ba. I had never seen anyone like you before. Especially with a red streak through your hair, a leather jacket, and combat boots. I kept searching for you after that too. But I could never find you... until now."

Wow. _He_ was mystified by _me_. That's not something you see everyday. Actually, I don't think anyone has ever witnessed that before. That's ,like, breaking all the rules. Well, I always break the rules but this was strange. Even for me.

He wouldn't meet my eyes, but when he did. I smiled at him. "That's quite a discription". His face flushed and he turned away again. Of course, my brother just happened to walk in. Seriously, of all the times he could have chosen to walk in, this was the worst. Anubis was just about to kiss me. Yeah, on the lips.

"What are you two doing?" He said and a bit of brotherly protection crept into his voice.

"Nothing." I said. "Shall we continue with the stories?"

He actually looked scared . He took a shaky breath and said "so far we found 3 magicians: my pretty kitty7, idontwriteiread, and Mentalasylumpatient13. Who did you find?"

" I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, March150, LiveLaughLoveReadForever, Asilda, Scented of Roses, COOK13 QU33N, and The Good Savage." He looked somewhat unhappy that I found more than him, but I have had lots of practice. Not to mention that Liz and Emma were magicians. Now we're bmff's, best magician friends forever.

We walked over to the stories and started reading again. You know I am _so_ glad that's over now. I'm sure that you authors are nice people deep down, but these stories are just too... _embarrassing_ for me. And Carter. And Zia. And Anubis, oh yes, can't forget the god.

We walked back and saw Zia with breakfast. It was interesting watching Anubis eat breakfast. Since Bast eats cat food, I half expected Anubis to eat out of a dog dish or something. Or raw meat. He actuatly ate normal food, and by normal food, I mean sonething for New Orlans. I sighed, time for the stories again.

* * *

><p><strong>I've had some serious homework overload, but I did update! Review, review, and... oh yeah, REVIEW. ;)<strong>


End file.
